


Walk Away

by CarlaWritesStories



Category: FarCry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaWritesStories/pseuds/CarlaWritesStories
Summary: This fanfiction explores the possibilities if Rook had walked away from Joseph Seed.





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please, ignore my mistakes.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> This is the first time I post on AO3 so I'm not used to it just yet.

 

_Dead. They were all dead._

_You knelt by the bodies of your best friends, the people you had gone through hell to save._

_Whitehorse, Pratt and Hudson. They were all dead now and you had been the one to kill them. You yelled and cried, as if that would make them come back to life. You knew it was all in vain. There was no coming back for them. There was no coming back for you._

_You looked down at your hands and they were covered in blood as well as your clothes. The car you had been inside some time ago was on fire by the side of the road and there was no way to get out of there if not walking._

_Crying still, you dragged their bodies one by one and with your own hands you dug their graves, giving them the burial you knew they deserved._

_After saying your prayers to them, you finally stood up and made your way back to Joseph’s church, even though you knew you probably shouldn’t._

_You should have run away and looked for help, but for some reason, you found yourself going back to the place where it all had begun. There was something in you that pulled you back to where that man was and you couldn’t explain why._

_Thinking to yourself again, you came to realize that no matter what you did, your decisions would always bring you closer and closer to Joseph and there was no more fighting it. You were done._

_At first you thought you were going back to kill him. You were so angry and your steps were so rushed and determined, your head going a thousand miles per hour._

_But as tiredness took over, all you wanted was to lie down and rest and, as weird as it sounded to you, you knew Joseph would take you, broken as you were._

_As you approached the church, you got rid of your guns and pretty much everything you had with you. You raised your arms, showing you wanted no trouble. The last thing you needed right now was to spill more blood._

_Joseph’s men had their guns pointed at you as you took a few steps closer and it didn’t take long for the commotion to make the Father get out of the church._

_He didn’t seem surprised as he slowly walked up to you. You were crying uncontrollably now, facing the man who had finally defeated you and you were finally okay with that._

_Joseph didn’t say anything at first. He raised his hand, all of his men lowered their guns and he took a few steps closer to you._

_Just like on the first night you came to arrest him, he held his arms out, an open invitation for you to go to him._

_You got closer and finally hugged the man, feeling his arms around you and his face buried in your hair. You had your face pressed against his bare chest, the warmth of his body making you feel better._

 

_“I’m so tired” you said between sobs_

_“I know, my child” he kissed the top of your head “You can stop fighting now”_

 

_He leaned back slightly to look at you and touched your face, making you look at him._

 

_“As I told you once; the Lord giveth, the Lord taketh” he leaned over, kissing your forehead “He let you take my family, but He gave me you”_

_“You don’t hate me then?” you asked, eyes closed as you felt his lips against your skin_

_“Hate brings nothing but pain and sorrow” he look down at you again “But can you find it in your heart to forgive yourself?”_

_“I don’t know” you shook your head “I...I’ve killed so many”_

_“You came here for a reason, didn’t you?”_

_“Yes” you nodded, finally understand why “I need your help”_

_“Come with me then” he took a step back, holding your hand “Don’t be afraid”_

 

 

_The Father took you to the river that ran by his church. You stood close to the bank as he slowly walked into the river and he held his arms out for you once again._

_Suddenly, there was nothing but you and him and you took careful steps towards the man, feeling the cold water around you._

_He brought you closer to his body, making you place both your hands against your chest and he then placed his on top of yours._

 

_“We need to cleanse you of your sins”he said, slightly leaning his body over yours “Do you repent of your sins?”_

_“I killed them, Father” you said, the tears wouldn’t stop coming “I killed all of them”_

_“There’s still hope for you” he smiled “If you repent of your sins”_

_“I do, Father” you nodded “I regret all that I’ve done”_

 

_With that, the man submerged you. Your body was finally being cleaned of the dirt and blood as well as of all your sins. He brought you back to the surface, helping you to stand up._

_The water around you was red and little by little, as the water ran down your body, you could see your bruised skin, free from all the blood that was covering your body._

_Joseph was patient, you watched him as he completed the cleansing. You felt his hands washing your arms, being careful when he noticed how hurt you were._

_He took your hands in his and looked at them with attention. There was blood on them, your blood this time, and you noticed you had lost some of your nails when you dug the graves._

 

_“What happened?” he asked, his blue eyes staring at yours “How did you hurt them?”_

_“I...” you hesitated, the tears coming back “They deserved to be buried”_

_“Oh, my child” he brought your hands to his lips “God has forgiven you”_

 

 

 

 


End file.
